ღ Cut ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Azusa Mukami loves the pain he feels on his body, because it is the only thing that makes him feel 'alive'. However, Minori is tired of seeing him to do this to himself. Can she show the timid vampire that he really does exist? Azusa/Minori(OC), slight Subaru/Minori(OC), and Ruki/Minori(OC)


**A/N:** Here is the Azusa/Minori short story I promise you all about. The title is based off a song I loved. It's called Cut by Plumb. Listen to it. It actually fits this story XD After playing Azusa's route in More Blood. I couldn't help, but love him the most. I even love him more than Subaru, Reiji, and Shu! He is so cute! And I feel so bad for him;A;

Anyways here you go, enjoy:P

**Pairing**: Azusa/Minori(OC), slight Subaru/Minori(OC) and Ruki/Minori(OC)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Cut ღ**

It has been a few months since they, the Mukami brothers, kidnapped one of the sacrificial brides from the Sakamaki brothers. They have been careful to not let the girl leave the mansion, and hid her existence from the six vampire brothers. They hid her well enough, to the point where the Sakamaki brother gave up on their search.

Even the girl gave up as well.

No necessary she gave up. She still wants to leave, but something is keeping her to stay here. Three of the Mukami brothers knew the reason why the tom-boy girl stay, but Azusa did not.

Azusa Mukami, the youngest of the Mukami brothers. He was in charge of the girl, since he was the first to bite her. Also Ruki allowed him to have since she was fond of him more than the rest of his brothers.

It was true, Minori is indeed fond of him. At first he thought she was going to hit him, since she is a stubborn, rebellious, hot-headed mortal. Instead she pities, and gives him a sad expression. Though there at times where she yells after him, and for a very good reason. Of course he will tell to hit him to calm her anger, but that only cause her to frown and yell at him more.

Azusa doesn't understand why Minori keeps telling him that the _'actions'_ he does on his body is horrible, and he should stop.

How can he?

It is the only way he can feel alive.

"Azusa, what are you doing!"

He smiled at the tom-boy mortal, and held the knife tighter in his hand. "Justin is feel lonely that I have been ignoring him... I have been paying to much attention to Melissa, and Christina." He slide the tip of the blade across the scar on his arm. His smile widen slightly as he watch blood began to appear on the wound he made. "It's awful... to be ignored, eh?... Justin?"

Minori ran towards him, and jerk the knife out of his grasp. "Stop that!" Minori yelled.

Azusa's eyes lowered, and stared at the mortal girl in sadness. "Why?... I need that." He reach out to grab the knife, only to have his hand slap away by Minori.

She frowned at him as she held the knife behind her back. "No you don't! Damn it Azusa! I am tired of you doing this!" She yelled as she toss the knife across the room, the living room. It was only two of them here in the mansion. Yuma is out in his farm, Kou is working at his model job, and Ruki... they don't know where he is, nor don't want to find out. Azusa smile slightly at the thought that Minori cares for him. "I hate seeing you do this to yourself."

Once Minori was done, Azusa pull his arm close to his face and spoke to it. "Justin, I'm sorry... Next time when we are alone, I will do it twice as deep than the others. There... you won't feel lonely anymore."

He stop what he was saying, when suddenly Minori press her hand on his wounded arm, and the other on his face. It cause the timid vampire to stare down at the girl in shock, while he was being stare back with a sadden expression.

"I know Justin, and the others meant a great deal to you, but doing this to yourself won't bring them back and prove you exist." said Minori.

She knew about his backstory, because he told her. Of course this cause the girl to cry, and wanted to hold the timid vampire more. She pity him even more. Yes, he was beaten by those three, but he liked it. It made him feel alive. It prove that he existed. When they died, there was no one left to hurt him, to prove he is alive. So he turn to pain.

Azusa laugh softly. "Mimi-chan, you're such a nice person... I am glad to know there is someone who cares for me other than my brothers." He wrap his arms around her, and pulling her warm body close to his cold one. He sigh softly as he inhale her scent. He always loved her presence near him. It made him feel peace, and other strange emotions he never felt before.

Minori embrace him back, at first in beginning she was hesitant, but she has gotten use to his clinginess. She almost finds it sweet, and cute. In fact, she also kind of likes him. Minori's face burn red with embarrassment at the thought, and could feel her heart hammering away.

In reaction, she tried to pull away, but couldn't since Azusa tighten his hold around her even more. "Don't go..." He whispered to her, it made her heart beat even more faster. Azusa pull away and stare down at her. "May I... drink your blood? I promise to not hurt you, Mimi-chan."

Minori was glad that Azusa was kinder than most vampires she has met. In fact, she likes it here, than at the Sakamaki mansion. She hopes Yui is doing okay. Ruki said tomorrow, she can go back to school, and see her sister, but in return must stay. Of course she wants to see her sister, but she didn't want to stay... well... she kind of does, because...

She felt her face redden even more at his face. She knew he was gentle with her most of the time, and possessive as well. He was very clingy with her. It made her smile, and a warm feeling flutter in her stomach.

"Yeah..." said Minori.

At first she always hated to be feed on by a vampire, but Azusa, he was different.

Azusa leans forward, and snuzzle his face at the crook of her neck. It made Minori shudder, until she felt his fangs enter her slowly. It didn't hurt that much, but at least it was bearable, unlike the times she got bitten by the Sakamaki brothers. Their bites were worse.

Minori gasp as she felt herself be pulled closer towards him. It made Azusa pulled back to stare at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Mimi-chan."

Minori shook her head as she felt her face redden more. He thought she gasp in pain. Oh, he is so wrong. "N-No, I am fine. You didn't hurt me." said Minori. She wanted to punch herself, of how pathetic she is acting. She is acting like some schoolgirl.

Azusa merely stare at her, and then suddenly picks her up, carries her over to the couch. He sets her down with him towering over her as she stare up at him confused for this sudden action. "Maybe you need to lie down..." He press his forehead onto hers, and it made Minori blush even more by this sudden contact. "Your forehead is burning. You're sick..."

That wasn't it.

Minori shook her head. "No, I am fine. I just need to lie down." Minori lied. Azusa nodded, and sets his head onto her chest. It made her heart hammer away even more. "What are you doing?!"

Azusa close his eyes, and wrap his arms around her. "Mimi-chan is so warm, but... how could that be when all I feel is cold. Until Mimi-chan came, I felt nothing, but this strange warm feeling from her... Just like blood."

Minori stare down at him. She knew what he was talking about, and couldn't help, but pity him even more. She hates how past cause him to be this way. She just wish she could take away all that pain, and tell him he is alive, he listens of course. However, Azusa isn't going to change...

_'Unless I show him there are more than just pain to make him feel alive...'_

Minori smile at the thought, and wrap her arms around him with determination. She close her eyes as they lay there on the couch, holding each other. Times like this made Minori almost glad that she met Azusa. It made her not want to leave either.

If only these happy times could last forever...

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry if it is short! I didn't know how to start it XD Next chapters will be longer, trust me. Anyways review! Tell me your thoughts:P


End file.
